


On Hold

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: (not Hux), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anonymous Sex, Consensual Sex, Dirty Talk, Glory Hole, Hux loves dicks, M/M, Multiple Partners, Unsafe Sex, butt plug, cum dump, cumslut Hux, implied trans character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 20:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14386389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Hux's way to deal with stress is to be an ass to fuck in one of the Finalizer's glory holes. No one knows it's him. He just enjoys having all those dicks inside of him...





	On Hold

There was a recreational area on the lower decks of the Finalizer that people only talked in hushed tones about. Command knew it existed but never commented on it or forbade its use. People kept it an open secret.

Because it was a place that contained a means to anonymous sex: glory holes. Several cubicles of them to be exact to offer at least a modicum of privacy.

General Armitage Hux often made his way down there when he needed to unwind. Of course he disguised his identity by using a discarded stormtrooper armor that he kept in a private supply closet. 

He was already in a cabin, shedding the armor as well as his pants and underthings. Hux had already carefully stretched his ass in his rooms. A medium plug helped keeping him open. He removed it and put it away into the same corner he kept the armor in, then he slathered some more lube on his fingers that he quickly sank into his hole.  
Hux sighed from the additional stretch, burying the lube deep inside himself. He lingered like this for a moment: bent over, fingers in ass and biting back a moan, prodding his own prostate lightly. Eventually his was dick standing at attention so he removed the fingers, wiping them on some tissues. 

Hux opened the latch that kept one of the holes to the room shut and laid down on a padded chair-esque contraption that kept him in position. His ass was now accessible from the adjacent cubicle. He only had to wait, which was something he hated.  


Hux had brought his datapad to make the wait less boring but he had no time to get bored because the door to the adjacent cubicle opened and he could hear clothes rustling and a hearty groan.

His first visitor wasted no time on preparations or even touching him before he plunged his stubby dick into Hux's hole, moaning.  
It didn't hurt but it left Hux unsatisfied, the being too short to reach his prostate.  
The man behind him groaned as he jack-rabbit fucked him, the familiar sound of a stormtrooper armor plate hitting the wall below the hole accompanying the almost wheezing breaths of the man. Hux kept reading the report he had opened on his datapad as he took it. At least the dick was thick enough to stretch him a little more. He liked the Stretch. 

A few minutes later the man stilled and Hux felt a warm wetness at his hole, not deep enough to stay in for at least a moment.. Without a word the trooper left Hux, his release trickling out of his ass.

There was little time in between the first man leaving and a second man entering the room.

Hux felt fingers at his hole, prodding and pushing the overflowing seed back in, eliciting a low moan from Hux. Men who played with his ass were his favorite. This one expertly touched his inner walls, reaching his prostate easily, rubbing over it just short of enough. It was maddening.

“Shit, you're so wet,” the newcomer whispered.

The finger wiggled around in Hux's ass, causing him to moan as the man stimulated his prostate.  
Hux never spoke during these encounters in the hopes of leaving his anonymity intact but he made all kinds of pleasured noises when something pleased him.

“You like that, huh? Dirty little whore. I'll make you squirm.”

There was a rustling of fabric, then hands on Hux's ass as the man slowly inserted himself, his dick far bigger than his fingers. He stood unmoving for a moment, letting out a satisfied sigh. His cock was long and went past Hux's prostate easily, resting against it. Hux felt fuller than when the short dick had fucked him.

It would drag deliciously over that sensitive spot once it moved. Hux chewed on his lip. He shivered slightly, the fullness being not enough for him. His dick was straining, his ass wanting, he was about to move his own hips when the guy finally started to move behind him.

“How your little hole won't let me go” the stranger said with a breathy moan as he drew almost all the way out only to slam back in. Hux was rocked hard into his chair, his mouth hanging open in pleasure, sweat trickling down the side of his face as he was fucked.

“Fucking. Perfect. Little. Cock. Slut.”

The man punctuated every word with a thrust that had Hux moaning and clinging to his chair, his knuckles going white from how hard he gripped it.

The stranger fucked him steadily, the long cock nudging his prostate with every thrust.

Hux reached for his own throbbing erection and clamped a hand around the base to keep himself from coming too soon. The tip was already overflowing with precum, wetting the floor underneath him. His own fingers came away wet.

His datapad and reports where momentarily forgotten, his world narrowing down on the dick in his ass. He tried clenching around it, milking it for all it was worth. He didn’t want it to end, he wanted the stranger to keep fucking him.

“I'm gonna feed you, bitch”, the stranger groaned, voice going thin and breathy.

He gave one last thrust to bury himself deep inside of Hux as he came, filling him with warmth. Hux moaned loudly at the feeling, he loved being full of come.

 

The man stayed inside of him for a moment before he slowly pulled out. Then he pressed his fingers to Hux's still quivering hole to push the overflowing spunk back in.

“There you go, slut” the man said out of breath. He gave Hux a parting slap on the ass that made him moan before he left.

 

Hux was out of breath grabbed for the box of tissues he had brought with him and wiped the sweat from his brow. Meanwhile the seed slipped from his ass down his thigh. He shuddered slightly but made no move to wipe it away. It would cool soon, leaving him wanting. 

Hux wasn’t satisfied yet. He wanted more, especially more come in his ass. This was nothing. 

The warm hand grabbing at his ass came as a surprise since Hux hadn't heard the door opening thanks to his own ragged breath.

The newcomer palmed his ass a little before he slipped his cock right in with a low groan.

“Good slut”, the man muttered, sending pleasuring chills down Hux's spine.

Yes, he was a good slut, so wet and open and ready for dick.

This dick felt so big, filling Hux and stretching him more than the other two who had fucked him before.

He let out a ragged breath, fantasizing that the man behind him might be Ren. Hux had seen the outline of Ren’s deliciously big cock only once and couldn't stop thinking about it. Whenever an especially huge dick reamed him Hux thought about Ren. He almost said his name out loud when the man behind him started to move, punching the breath right out of him with every thrust - hitting Hux’s prostate straight on.  


He was basically drooling now, doing his best not to grasp his dick and finish it.

Hux wanted a few more loads. He wanted to feel dirty, used by his subordinates. It gave him a great thrill that they didn't know who they were fucking. There was a great thrill knowing they gave him pleasure because he wanted it. No one forced him to take dick after dick, load after load of their warm cum.  


The cock inside him sped up, ramming against Hux's ass as if the man behind him was an animal trying to breed him. He would have bruises back there but it was so worth it. With a ragged moan the stranger came, fucking Hux through it, spilling all the way from deep inside to the edge of his hole. Hux breathed hard, he was so wet.  


There was a knock at the door and someone whispered “Are you done yet?”

The guy in Hux pulled out, letting the cum leak free.

“All yours”, he said to the next guy.

Hux got no rest because the next dick was almost immediately in him and extra hard.

“Shit, you're leaking so much”, the guy said in awe, pushing his thumbs into Hux's hole alongside his dick.  
The additional stretch burned but it was nothing Hux couldn't handle. He moaned when the guy sped up, hammering at his prostate with his iron-hard dick.  
Hux clamped a hand down hard at the base of his cock. This guy really knew how to fuck him good, stretching him out with his rock-hard dick, rubbing his prostate almost raw.  
But it was over way too soon, the man behind him suddenly stilling before he slowly pulled out, leaving no new cum for his ass behind. Hux was breathing hard but still managed to figure that it was probably a synth cock. Those could be filled with fake cum but why bother with it for an anonymous engagement? They had receptors so the user felt everything, just like with a naturally grown dick.

The guy played with Hux's ass, shoving in three fingers at once, making him squirm from the stretch.

“Great hole”, the man whispered. He rubbed Hux's prostate a few times, then pulled his fingers out and wiped them off at an exposed ass cheek.

 

Hux was alone for a while, catching his breath, thinking about how maybe he'll leave after the next encounter. He felt wrung-out and ready for bed but he wanted to come with a cock in his ass.

The wait wasn't long. He could hear footsteps behind him. Hux strained his ears. He knew those footsteps, he had heard the pattern countless of times before but never here. Hux froze, his erection forgotten. It couldn’t be.

The door in the room next to him opened. Hux could smell the distinct odour of ozone, could hear the heavy fabric rustling.

And then an overly large cock entered his ass without any other preparation than the other cocks and fingers that had been inside him before.

Hux moaned, his fingers scrabbling to hold onto his chair as he was roughly fucked - as Kylo Ren roughly fucked him.

Hux reached for his own dick, stroking it, the tip leaking steadily by now. 

_**Hux** _

 He shook with arousal, Ren’s dark voice was directly in his head, no vocoder distorting it. Hux moaned raggedly.

_**How does it feel to debase yourself for your subordinates** _

 “Almost as good as your cock”, Hux said, his voice thin from moaning, Ren’s dick punching the breath out of him.

Ren growled through his vocoder, a strange sound riddled with static and sped up his thrusts.

Hux had a ludicrous idea, his brain addled by pleasure. Ren was good at hitting his prostate, as if he were aiming for it.

“Come over here”, he said. “I want to see your face.”

Ren pulled out, eliciting a ragged moan from Hux. He was quick to leave the cubicle, Hux shoved his datapad aside, into the corner with his other things. His feet were wobbly as he slowly got up. He wanted to unlock the door to let Ren in but it wasn't necessary. Thanks to the Force he let himself in while Hux was still trying to find his legs, grabbing the chair for support.  
Ren stood before him, chest heaving, helmet still on his head and robes straining visibly over his erection. Hux's mouth watered as he looked down at it. Another day he would have sucked it down to the base. Today he wanted it back in his ass.

“Filthy”, Ren said.

“Take that off”, Hux whispered. “Then fuck me.”

Ren growled at him, hands flying to the latches of his helmet, throwing the door closed with the Force as he crowded into Hux's space. The helmet came off, revealing Ren’s brooding face, his hair sticking to his sweaty face. He looked at Hux with a murderous rage, his helmet fell to the floor with a thud.

Hux sank his fingers into Ren’s hair. He pulled him in for a rough kiss. Ren bit Hux's bottom lip slightly, the sucked on it before he shoved his tongue into Hux’s mough, almost smothering him with it. Hux sucked on it as if it were Ren’s dick.

Ren’s hands freed his own erection, the he lifted Hux up to sink him down on his straining cock.

“Fucking finally”, Hux whispered against Ren’s lips with a hiss.

Ren’s cock was huge, as were his hands which kept Hux in position. It had already stretched him so good before but now that Ren bottomed out the stretch was even greater.

Hux's mouth was gaping. He moaned at the feeling of Ren’s huge cock inside of him, his own dick overflowing with precum.

“Filthy slut”, Ren growled. “Spreading your legs for whoever wants your ass.”

Hux's dick dragged over the rough fabric of Ren’s robe. He could hardly take anymore.

“Jealous?”, Hux said. He could hardly speak between his moans.

Ren growled in response, slamming Hux against the wall as he continued fucking him.

Hux held onto Ren’s shoulders, the man nailing him roughly. Ren’s fingers wrapped around Hux's dick, relieving him of having to jerk himself to completion.

The friction of the gloves made Hux squirm and clench his ass. Ren moaned loudly.

“I'm about to come”, Hux announced hoarsely.

He held on tight, grabbing Ren’s robes as he came hard, spurting his come all the way up to under his chin as well as onto Ren’s robes. All the while Ren kept fucking him through it only to still and release his own come deep inside of Hux. He was panting hard against Hux’s neck.

Hux hissed at the feeling of Ren’s overly hot come deep inside of him.

“Yes”, he whispered. He had wanted it so baldy. It was perfect.

There was movement in the other room. Hux realised that he left the opening in the wall for his ass open.

“Hello? Is someone in there?”

Hux didn't answer. He could feel Ren becoming agitated underneath him while still breathing hard.

The man on the other side stuck his dick through the hole.

“He's out of business!”, Ren growled and reached to close the latch, almost catching the other man's dick in the hole. There was swearing from the other side of the wall. Ren was furious.

Hux turned his head into Ren’s mighty shoulder to muffle his laughter.

“You really are jealous”, he whispered against Ren’s ear, the licked it.

Ren slowly sat down on the floor with Hux still in his lap, his cock going soft but still in Hux's ass.

“Next time comm me. You only need to ask. “

Ren’s lips were so close to Hux's ear that he could feel his warm breath. Ren seemed soft for some reason and it was not just his dick.

“You misunderstand the situation. I don't ask - I take. I'm here because I want to.”

With wobbly legs Hux tried standing up to get off of Ren’s lap. Ren only loosely tried to hold him but let him go easily. Hux hissed at the feeling of Ren’s cock slipping out of him, the come of multiple men slipping out of his stretched ass.

“So I would not be enough for you? Do you need to feel wet and dirty?”, Ren said. He looked hurt. Hux liked that look on him, he commited it to memory.

“It's more about your availability. I'm not in a mind to wait up for you to come to me. If I need your cock and you're not there then what use could you be to me?”

Ren growled, he pouted.

“You say that and still you think about me when you get fucked.”

“A mere coincidence”, Hux said. His legs were still wobbly as hell. He grasped for the tissues he had brought with him and attempted to sop up the mess on his legs the best he could. After these sessions he usually took an extensive bath, one of the few times he used his allotted water rations.

“Liar”, Ren whispered, standing up. He pulled Hux to his feet, tissue in hand and all.

“You were thinking loudly at me, calling me. You want my cock in you.”

“I had your cock in me. I’ll admit it was good”, Hux said, gripping the tissue tight. His legs were still sticky but at least they were less wobbly than moments ago.

“But my point still stands. You’re often away on missions or we don’t see eye to eye. Why would I wait for you?”

“Let me prove myself to you”, Ren said with an intense stare, locking eyes with Hux, inching his face closer. Hux thought Ren was going to kiss him. He let out an exasperated sigh.

“Fine. Next time I’ll comm you but don’t you dare keep me waiting too long.”

“Good”, Ren said. He let go of Hux to inspect the rest of the room. It didn’t matter to Hux, he kept wiping off the fluids from his legs, even going as far as wiping up his ass. It would take a while to get all the cum out.

Ren picked up part of the stormtrooper armor.

“So this is how you can get down here without anyone recognizing you”, he said.

“Of course”, Hux sniffed. “It would be half the fun if they knew.”

There was always the fear at the back of his mind that they would just now for some reason, that someone could find out, there was a slight spark of panic that he quelled.

“Don’t worry. Nobody knows but me”, Ren said.

“Good”, Hux said. He offered Ren some of the tissues to wipe off his robes. The sight of his own cum dampening the heavy fabric made Hux bite his lip slightly. He was too wrung out to get hard again, it was merely the idea of Ren letting him soil his clothes that gave him a little kick.

Ren watched as Hux put his clothes back on, also the armor, collecting all the other things he usually brought and put them into a small bag, even the buttplug which he would clean later in his rooms. He kept the stormtrooper helmet off for now.

“Well, Ren. It was fun. I will comm you when I need you.”

Before he could leave Ren behind in the room, the force user grabbed his arm and pulled him in for a rough kiss.

“I will see you then, Hux.”

Hux smiled to himself, lifting the helmet over his head. He didn’t look back as he left the room.

  


**Author's Note:**

> 'Synth cock' just means this character is trans and has a transplant that looks and feels like a dick. Might get a chapter two.


End file.
